


Call Me a Thief

by chucks_prophet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Fluff, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Dean, Humor, I Can't Give Much Else Away ahh, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Making Out, No sex but heavily implied, Plot Twists, Protective John Winchester, Punk Castiel, Saint Jimmy - Freeform, Sexual Humor, Sheriff John, heavy cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucks_prophet/pseuds/chucks_prophet
Summary: Dean’s in his ’67 Chevy, visible only by the moonlight casting a milky glow through the windows and the yellow glare from the occasional passing car, when he takes the call. “Dad? Wha—what’re you talking about?”“More like who,” John’s gruff voice pierces through the static, much like he’s done the veil of death a good handful of times in his longstanding career, “Castiel Novak, that kid who was picking on you and Sammy at school a couple weeks ago, I caught him.”





	Call Me a Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this was a cute idea that came to me last night and I rolled with it and honestly, I'm really proud of how it turned out. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing and editing it! <3

Call Me a Thief

_A/N: Inspired by a line from the chorus of Ansel Elgort’s (whom I adore), “Thief”._

Dean’s in his ’67 Chevy, visible only by the moonlight casting a milky glow through the windows and the yellow glare from the occasional passing car, when he takes the call. “Dad? Wha—what’re you talking about?”

“ _More like w_ ho,” John’s gruff voice pierces through the static, much like he’s done the veil of death a good handful of times in his longstanding career, “ _Castiel Novak, that kid who was picking on you and Sammy at school a couple weeks ago, I caught him.”_

Dean narrows his eyes, causing a few of his nose freckles to wrinkle. “How did you know that? Did Sam tell you? I told him I’d take care of it—“

“ _Your brother didn’t tell me. I’m the sheriff, son, remember?”_ John scoffs, “ _Did you hear me? I—!”_

 ** _“Wait, Dean?!”_** a younger male voice interrupts, ** _“As in Dean Winchester?!”_**

_He hears his dad scoff, “Yeah, as in my son Dean who you tormented on a daily basis. What’s it to you?”_

**_“Dean knows me! DEAN!”_ ** _he hears the backseat occupant yell, **“Tell him what’s going on! I never spoke a nasty word to you in all our four years at Lawrence High, right? You used to call**_ **me _White Castle King! Remember that? Hilarious!”_**

“What’d he do?” asks Dean to his father, ignoring the plea for help.

Dean can practically see his father shaking his head, sending cigarette ash to settle around the already present mountain of butts in his ashtray. _“Jeez, son, a little more enthusiasm would be appreciated.”_

“Sorry, just a lot of studying,” lies Dean, “I have that big Chem test coming up.”

“ _See, you know where your head should be. Unlike_ this _one,”_ his dad says, undoubtedly referencing to the hooligan in his cramped backseat. “ _His head was all doped up from spray painting the local Baptist church. Bastard ran away before I could catch him. But I’ve got him now. And he had the audacity to_ c _ontinue from the night before. I’m surprised with forward thinking like that, he can even come up with a decent insult.”_

**_“I was trying to spray_ over _the damage!”_**

“Yeah, that’s crazy,” says Dean in response to his dad’s comment.

 _“And, get this,”_ John goes on, “ _he’s trying to get outta here by claiming he’s not even Cas at all, he’s—”_

 _“ **JIMMY!”** the same voice cuts in, **“My name is Jimmy!**_ **_Jimmy_ _Goddamn_ _Novak. I have no track record, my parents run the Christian Baptist Church, and Cas really is my evil fucking twin!”_**

“ _Sure, and I have a donut shoved up my ass for safekeeping. If you’re so Christian, why do you curse so much?”_

_“ **Because, I’m locked in the BACKSEAT OF A FUCKING COP CAR FOR SOMETHING I DIDN’T DO!”**_

Dean pulls his cell away from his ear. The intensity and wavering volume of the guy’s voice reminds him of his golden days over the summer when he worked as a drive-thru assist at Biggerson’s, when the ambulances in the background would blare over the intercom.

 _“Subject is aggressive,”_ he hears his father say over his own intercom, “ _I’ll be transporting him shortly.”_ Then, a moment later when things seem to quiet down, “ _Sorry, son. I have to take this.”_

“No problem, Dad,” says Dean, rubbing his eye, ridding it of partial exhaustion, “I need to keep studying, anyway. Space is a lot of material to cover, but by the end of the week, I should be ready to apply for NASA.”

 _“That’s my boy,”_ remarks John, “ _Just don’t study too hard, alright? I want you to have fresh eyes when we go shooting this weekend. Wait… didn’t you say you were studying Chem?”_

Dean bites his lip. _Shit—_ a spider caught wrapped up in his own web of lies. “Uh… yeah, no, I did. I’m getting a head start on the Astronomy course I’m going to take during the summer. Sorry, I’m just tired.”

_“Sounds like a plan. Alright, talk to you later, Dean.”_

“Should I have helped him?” asks Dean once he ends the call.

The person across from him in his backseat props himself up, clad in only a sleeveless black shirt that shows off his tanned and partially tattooed biceps, thanks to Dean, with the shake of his head, “If Jimmy was a real saint of a twin brother, he wouldn’t have been out covering my tracks. The cops don’t know any different.”

Dean shrugs, “That’s true.”

“So, your dad’s a cop.”

Dean laughs, “More like the Sheriff. Why? Does that make it even sexier that we’re together?”

Cas laughs too until his dimples unfold, “That’s not exactly how I’d put it.”

Dean scoots closer until he’s chest-to-chest with Cas again. “Mmm, why’s that?” he asks, grinning.

“Because, you have some of _me_ still on your face,” Cas emphasizes. Dean blushes before he’s wiping his face again, but Cas quickly removes them and does the honors for him. “Did I do that to your eye?” he chuckles.

Dean blinks a couple times. “It’s all good. It’ll be all the more convincing for my dad.”

“Right, because you study _so_ hard,” Cas coos, “You’re such a good son.”

“I gotta keep up with Sam somehow.”

“By lying?”

“Hey, some of the greats have lied their way through their bullshit education… I’m sure I would know some examples if I actually paid attention in class.”

Cas shakes his head, but can’t keep the smile from his face. “You’re such a dork,” he says before tugging Dean into a kiss. It’s slow and sticky and hot enough to fog up the whole town, tongues slipping and sliding against each other to what would be Zeppelin if he hadn’t had to pause his music. While Dean combs his right hand through Cas’s messy brown hair, Cas’s starts to move up Dean’s bare chest, which is still partially coated in sweat from engaging in some… heavy studying. Then, he pulls back briefly to say, “I’m sorry, by the way.”

Careful not to be apart from the warmth of their bodies too long, Dean throws his head back a little, “For?”

“For causing you and your brother a week full of relentless and unforgiving torment.” Cas looks straight at him with those big blue eyes, but soon bursts into laughter next to Dean, who’s quick to follow.

“I really should stop lying to my dad,” muses Dean, shaking himself from that breathtaking laugh—both his own, and Cas’s. “But honestly, I kinda like this whole sneaking around thing. It’s kinda hot.”

“Is he homophobic?” Cas asks. “Or rather biphobic, in your case?”

“Nah, he just hates _your_ dad.”

“Ah, right,” Cas says in recollection, “yeah, nothing puts a damper on people like banning them from worship.”

Dean laughs quietly, “My dad’s a loudmouth, what can I say? Although, he has a point. Aside from vandalizing private property—your _own_ private property, nonetheless—you did commit another major felony.”

Cas tilts his head. “What?”

“Stealing my heart,” says Dean.

Cas responds by playfully pushing him away, only to pull him back into his lips, mumbling, “I repeat: dork.”

 


End file.
